Code LMFOCLETWLITD
by Ways
Summary: So this is a parody making fun of not only cliche's in the show but also what writers in fanfiction do. See crappy mispelled Ulyumi, Emio and a bunch of characters that "exchanged" to Kadic.


**Here I am writing a comedic fic about every cliché that writers in this fandom could possibly do as well as just making fun of some of the dumb things that shows do in general! And also the weird Emeo thing in there which, you'll know what it is too. And don't worry I do some of these things too. So ya! I'm making fun of myself too. This is probably gonna make you people hate me or make you really laugh. So… Here I go!**

**Code LMFOCLETWLITD (Let's Make Fun of Code Lyoko Even Though We Love It To Death)**

**Chapter 1**

**Off We Go To Lyoko**

"O ma gosh Olrik!" Yumi eagerly shouted. "i think i luv u 4eva and eva n eva n eva!"

"I new if I tel u that I luv u that u would 2!" Ulrich eagerly shouted. "Let's mac out until kingom cum!"

The two then proceeded to make out as Odd, Aelita and Jeremy looked at the two of them as if they had each grown a second head. They were in the middle of the cafeteria and some author had made Ulrich profess his love for Yumi in the stupidest way they possibly could for like the fourth time that day and it was only breakfast.

Aelita was clearly left confused by this random display of public display of affection and turned to Jeremy, who as usual was at his computer. "Um Jeremy?" The pinkete whispered to the blonde boy. "Why are Ulrich and Yumi acting like that? It's so strange…"

"I'm not sure, Aelita." Jeremy sighed. "But ever since our show has been on fanfiction a lot of strange things have been happening."

"I think it's great!" Odd announced.

"No it's not!" Jeremy shouted. "Everyone is acting extremely out of character and it's-"

"OOC." Odd interrupted him.

"What's OOC?" Aelita asked.

"OOC is Out Of Character." Odd explained, "But for whatever reason, Einstein had to say out of character and not just OOC?"

"Does it really matter?" Jeremy asked.

Odd nodded. "But of course, Einstein! How else will the readers know what you're talking about? Silly Jeremy!"

Jeremy sighed. "Fine… Everyone is acting extremely OOC and it's been driving me crazy! I mean look over there Emily and Theo are making out,"

Odd and Aelita looked to where Jeremy pointed and to their surprise Emily and Theo were doing exactly as Jeremy said.

"I love you, Theo!" Emily shouted. "You're the only one who understands me! You're the only other character who had one episode of true development only to be brought to the background for the other ninety some episodes only to be dropped completely in Evolution!"

"I know!" Theo said, "If it makes you feel any better you would've been an awesome character!"

"Thank you, Theo. And you wouldn't make that good of a character." Theo ignored this and continued to suck face with the girl.

Aelita and Odd turned back to Jeremy who continued his rant. "Mr. Delmas is standing right there and doesn't even care that so many different students are constantly kissing even though Public Displays of Affection are against school rules!"

Odd and Aelita turned to see Jean Pierre Delmas who was walking around the lunch room. He walked past Ulrich and Yumi who had were still making out. "Lovely day we're having right Mr. Stern?"

Ulrich gave him a thumbs up.

"What do you think Ms. Ishiyam?"

Yumi also gave the oblivious headmaster a thumbs up.

"Good, well I'm off to fire Jim only to hire him again in the next chapter! Have fun children!" And like that Mr. Delmas walked out of the lunch room.

"And will someone please tell me what the hell the main casts of Phineas and Ferb, the Hunger Games, the Sonic the Hedgehog videogame series, Uncharted, Spongebob Squarepants, the Pokémon anime series, Friends, Seinfeld, the Jersey Shore, Big Bang Theory and Chicago Fire doing here?" Jeremy asked gesturing to the presence of these people and or anthropomorphic animals.

"Relax Einstein," Odd rolled his eyes. "They're just exchange students…"

"The Hunger Games is in the future meaning they can't be here! The casts of Spongebob and Sonic are animals and we're a sci-fi that tries to be as realistic as possible! Animals that walk and talk can't be here!" Jeremy yelled, clearly wondering where the logic in their school was.

"Calm down Jeremy…" Aelita sighed.

"No, I will not calm down!" Jeremy shouted at the girl. "What the hell are the casts of Uncharted, Spongebob, Friends, Seinfeld, the Jersey Shore, Big Bang Theory and Chicago Fire doing here? All of them are adults!"

"Maybe they failed?" Odd suggested.

"Sheldon Cooper failed?" Jeremy asked.

Said man walked over to the table, "That is clearly incorrect! It's impossible for me to fail anything and-"

The group tuned him out as he continued talking.

"What I'm trying to say is that this is completely illogical!" Jeremy shouted.

Aelita and Odd looked at each other before laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Jeremy asked.

"We'll tell you later Einstein." Odd said between chuckles. But of course they wouldn't because the author would probably forget about that joke by the end of the chapter anyways.

Just as they were about to give it up and eat lunch Jeremy's computer started beeping.

"Guys XANA's attacking!" Jeremy shouted.

Aelita gasped. "But isn't he dead?"

"Apparently not." Odd answered.

"We have to go to the factory!" Jeremy shouted, getting up from his seat.

"Keep your clothes on lovebirds," Odd said to the clearly OOC Ulyumi who weren't at all paying attention to the conversation that Odd, Jeremy and Aelita were having. They actually were about to get as far as Odd said. "This is a 'T' rated fic and we have to go to the factory!"

"Butt y Ode?!" Ulrich asked his friend. "Can't u just leaf Umi and me hear?"

"No." Odd answered. "XANA's back and we need you too on Lyoko."

"Oh ma gerd!" Yumi shouted. "We like have 2 go too loco who nose wat Vana culd b doing to teh world!"

And like that Ulrich and Yumi followed Odd, Aelita and Jeremy to the factory.

But they forgot about the ranting Sheldon who decided he wasn't finished talking to them and decided to follow them.

"Sheldon where are you going?" Leonard called out to him.

Raj shrugged. "Who knows, what he's up to."

"I think we should follow him!" Penny suggested.

The other people at the table nodded and like that the cast of the Big Bang Theory was following the Lyoko Warriors to the factory.

However Sonic who didn't want to be left out of a chase ran out and followed everyone out, because for whatever reason he thought it was a race.

"Sonic!" Tails asked. "Where are you going?"

"Sonikku!" Amy shouted. "Don't leave me my love!" Like that Amy chased after everyone else.

This caused the rest of the Sonic the Hedgehog cast to chase after Amy Rose, Sonic the Hedgehog, the Big Bang Theory cast, Sheldon Cooper and the Lyoko Warriors.

"Hey Ferb?" Phineas asked Ferb who turned to him. "I know what we're going to do today!"

Ferb shrugged.

"We're going to go to a virtual world!" Phineas exclaimed and like that Phineas and Ferb jumped up from the table and chased after everyone.

"Oh well I got nothing better to do!" Bufford shrugged, he then carried Baljeet and ran off.

Isabella shrugged and chased after them.

Candace figured that this was 'bust worthy' and followed after everyone.

And like that the rest of the Phineas and Ferb cast chased after Phineas, Ferb, The Sonic the Hedgehog cast, Amy Rose, Sonic the Hedgehog, the Big Bang Theory cast, Sheldon Cooper and the Lyoko Warriors.

Ash Ketchum who was listening to their conversation that the Phineas and Ferb cast was having and smirked. "I bet there are all kinds of Pokémon on this virtual world! Come on!" Ash jumped from the table and followed everyone else.

"I hate when he does this…" Brock sighed before he and the rest of the Pokémon cast chased after Ash Ketchum, the Phineas and Ferb Cast, Phineas, Ferb, The Sonic the Hedgehog cast, Amy Rose, Sonic the Hedgehog, the Big Bang Theory cast, Sheldon Cooper and the Lyoko Warriors.

All in all due to some lazy writing every other cast mentioned ended up following the Lyoko Warriors to the factory.

**Yeah that was incredibly stupid… But I suppose if people like it enough I'll write another chapter. So ya…**

**Read and Review.**


End file.
